1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe fabrication apparatus, and in particular an apparatus that facilitates the quick and accurate alignment of sections of pipe and/or other cylindrical fittings for tacking prior to welding.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
At present, the mechanical construction of pipe or similar cylindrical assemblies, for example as used in above ground gas stations, water/fuel pumping stations, steam and water supplies for electrical power stations, etc. primarily involve the following key stages:                1. Preparation of isometric drawings.        2. Cutting of specific pipe lengths.        3. Welding preparation of cut pipe (spools).        4. Fitting and tacking prior to welding.        5. Welding of spools to fittings and valves (etc.).        6. Final assembly.        7. Pressure Testing of the System.        
Of the above the most costly and labour intensive stages are no.'s 4 and 5. However in recent years there have been technological advances in welding which are continually making it more cost and labour effective.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to advance the fitting and tacking operations in order to considerably reduce cost and time.